A multi-phase DC/DC converter is a device used in a hybrid electric vehicle or a fuel cell vehicle, etc. The DC/DC converter is responsible for transferring energy between different DC sources bi-directionally or uni-directionally under the control of voltage control logic. The voltage control logic, efficiency and weight of the DC/DC converter are directly related to the gas mileage of a vehicle having the DC/DC converter. Thus, the development of a highly efficient and low weight DC/DC converter is essential for the improvement of the gas mileage of the vehicle.
The weight reduction of the multi-phase DC/DC converter requires the size decrease of inductors and capacitors serving as filters in the DC/DC converter. But small values of the corresponding inductance and capacitance for the filters may cause a high-frequency resonance generated between the inductors and the capacitors, which is difficult to prevent using traditional control methods such as a gain control method. The high-frequency resonance results in a ripple generated in output power and voltage as well as heat generated at the inductors and the capacitors, thereby reducing the DC/DC converter's efficiency. Therefore, there is a need for technologies that can prevent the occurrence of the high-frequency resistance while reducing the size and weight of the multi-phase DC/DC converter.